


Between Unsure and A Hundred

by sleuthlaw



Series: Fugio Week 2020 [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: M/M, Pokemon AU, am i projecting how cute i think haunter is? yes yes i am dont @ me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22164562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleuthlaw/pseuds/sleuthlaw
Summary: “Does he want to be let back in?” Giorno asked. Fugo looked up from his book, propping himself up onto his elbow to peek out as well. He flinched when raindrops fell onto his face, and he quickly ducked back in, shaking them off. Giorno snickered, hiding his mouth behind his hand.“No, he looks like he’s enjoying the rain,” Fugo said, turning back to his book.--In which Fugo and Giorno have a talk while camping. A Pokemon AU.
Relationships: Pannacotta Fugo/Giorno Giovanna
Series: Fugio Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593706
Kudos: 54





	Between Unsure and A Hundred

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: Crossover 
> 
> Due to work I'm posting this later that planned. I may skip Day 3's prompt just cause I still haven't finished what I planned for that and come back to it maybe after I finish all the others. 
> 
> One day during winter break when I didn't have work I played Pokemon for 14 hours straight which inspired this au. I have more in this universe and I may expand on it in the future, but I just wanted to write a short one shot for this. 
> 
> Substituting a Pokemon for Purple Haze turned this into Giorno just yelling at Fugo to be a better trainer.

The four hadn’t expected to set up camp so early, but the dark clouds that had rolled in hinted that a storm was going to be upon them soon. The tents got set up just in time for it to begin pouring. They agreed to make dinner when the rain let up.

  
Fugo lay next to Giorno at the opening of his tent, watching the scene in the middle of the campground. Narancia stood in the mud in his raincoat and boots, currently playing with the Pokemon that wanted to run around despite the weather. He was currently tossing one of the toys for Mista’s Falinks and Giorno’s Ralts to chase after.  
Whimsicott sat in Giorno’s lap, and he lightly stroked her fluff as she snored softly. He would usually join Narancia with entertaining the pokemon while at camp, but he wasn’t really fond of being out in the rain. He glanced over at Fugo, who was currently on his side and reading a book. A hazy shadow could be seen lingering outside of the tent, and Giorno peeked outside to see Fugo’s Haunter floating around outside.

  
“Does he want to be let back in?” Giorno asked. Fugo looked up from his book, propping himself up onto his elbow to peek out as well. He flinched when raindrops fell onto his face, and he quickly ducked back in, shaking them off. Giorno snickered, hiding his mouth behind his hand.

  
“No, he looks like he’s enjoying the rain,” Fugo said, turning back to his book.

  
“Does he?” Giorno questioned, watching as the Haunter floated around the tent a few times. Fugo nodded.

  
“He doesn’t like sunny weather for some reason. He didn’t like rainy weather before he evolved, though.”

  
“Interesting.” Giorno smiled at the attentiveness Fugo was showing for his Haunter. When he had first joined the group, the attitude Fugo had towards his Pokemon was pretty harsh. He had little patience for the Gastly’s actions, often snapping at him. When he wasn’t getting frustrated with the little gas ball, he was giving it little attention. Fugo had honestly seemed surprised by Giorno’s initial patience and fondness of the little ghost.

  
_“You shouldn’t be so harsh with him,” Giorno had told him while healing their Pokemon after being ambushed by a group of wild Combee. He supposed he sounded a little more angry than he would have liked, but Giorno was upset that despite Gastly holding out pretty well in the fight that Fugo was still giving him a hard time. “You get frustrated at him for not listening to you, but you don’t make the effort to teach him better. You’re just as responsible for him acting out, Fugo.”_

  
Since that confrontation, Giorno had noticed a change in Fugo’s behavior toward his Pokemon. It wasn’t as if Fugo had completely changed overnight. But Giorno noticed he was at least more patient with Gastly. He didn’t snap at him as often. He was giving him more attention. Though little, it was a nice change.

  
It was enough change to get Gastly to involve, which was more than Giorno had expected.

  
“He seems happier, lately,” Giorno commented. Fugo hummed in agreement.

  
“Yeah, I guess so.”

  
“How’d you come across him?” Giorno then asked. He was fairly curious about that. He was interested in Fugo -- despite his temper, he was attentive and smart -- and he did wonder how Fugo had come to having a Pokemon he seemed to almost resent.

  
Fugo closed his book and seemed to tense up at the question. “He found me shortly after I got kicked out by my parents. He wouldn’t stop following me. I was convinced he was trying to kill me until Bruno convinced me he liked me. I figured if he was going to keep following me anyways, I might as well catch him.”

  
“You’re pretty lucky then.” Fugo raised an eyebrow at him. “Gastly is known to prank strangers more often than be fond of them. Their pranks can be pretty dangerous sometimes, so you’re lucky he liked you instead.”

  
“Just my luck,” Fugo sighed, turning over so he was now laying on his back. He gazed out the opening of the tent, watching as Haunter now floated towards Narancia and the other Pokemon. “Of course it would be the only Pokemon that would want to deal with me.”

  
Narancia was obviously spooked by the ghost Pokemon passing through him, screaming and startling the other Pokemon. Mista unzipped the opening to the other tent, his hat askew and rubbing his eyes.

  
“Wha’s wrong?” he yelled over at Narancia.

  
“Haunter scared the shit out of me,” Narancia yelled back.

  
“Geez, I thought someone died.”

  
“I almost did!” Narancia yelled back, taking the ball that Ralts was holding up to him. Giorno laughed as Narancia threw the ball at Mista, while Fugo just rolled his eyes.

  
“Why do you say that?” Giorno asked, continuing their conversation.

  
“You’ve seen my temper.”

  
“You’re more than your temper.” He was now looking directly at Fugo, who’s eyes went wide with surprise. “You seem to be just as hard on yourself as you are on him. I’ve seen how much you care about Narancia and Mista. You should show the same amount of care for yourself and Haunter.”

  
Fugo’s face turned red, and for a moment Giorno worried he crossed a line. Fugo didn’t talk much about why he had such a temper, or much about why his parents had kicked him out. Giorno feared he, once again, read too much about a person’s actions and crossed a line. He braced himself for whatever Fugo’s reaction may be.

  
Fugo instead just looked away, back outside at Haunter and Ralts chasing after the ball Mista had thrown back at Narancia. Giorno was relieved he didn’t look angry. “I suppose you’re right,” he said before rolling back to his side so his back was to Giorno. “Thanks.”

  
“No problem.” Giorno’s face felt warm, and he hugged his sleeping Whimsicott a little closer. The ball rolled to the edge of the tent, and he tossed it towards the Pokemon outside.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Find me on tumblr @transguidomista Currently unsure when I'd get to writing more of this au but I'm down to talk about it with whoever is interested!
> 
> "So this is where you are, and this is where I am, somewhere between unsure and a hundred" -- Hundred, The Fray
> 
> (fun fact: I named my Falinks in my game The Pistols)


End file.
